hotel_lexikonfandomcom-20200215-history
Alle
A conto #A/R - ACCOUNTS RECEIVABLE #Abbestellung #ABC-Analyse #Abgabenordnung #Ablaufplan #Ablösung #Abmahnverein #Abreiseliste #Abschreibung (AfA) #Abschreibungsgesellschaft #Abschreibungstabellen #Abteilungsleiter #Accor #Actualization #Additional Sales #Administration #ADR - Average Daily Rate #ADRM #ADS #AfA-Tabellen #AIR - AIRLINER #Airport sales #Aktie #Aktiengesellschaft #Alkoholische Getränke #Alleinbezugsvereinbarung #Allgemeine Geschäftsbedingungen #Allotment #Allowable #AL-meeting #Amex #Amortisationsrechnung #Angestellte #Animation #Anlagebuchhaltung #Anlagen #Anlagespiegel #Anlagevermögen #Anleihe #Annuitätenmethode #Anschaffungskosten #AOC #Aparthotel #APT - PERMANENT APPARTMENTS #Arbeiter #Arbeitgeberverband #Arbeitnehmer #Arbeitnehmersparzulage #Arbeitserlaubnis #Arbeitsgerichtkosten #Arbeitsunfähigkeitsbescheinigung #Arbeitsunterweisung #Arbeitszeugnis #Architekten #Arrival Date #Arrival Days #ASD #ASS #Assessment Center #Attraktivität der Konkurrenz #Aufbewahrungsfristen #Aufwand #Ausbildereinigungsverordnung #Ausbildungsverkürzung #Ausflugsgaststätte #Aushilfen #Auslastung #Ausstattungsplanung #Ausstehende Einlagen #Autobahngaststätte #Automatenaufstellervertrag #Availability #Außenprüfung #Außenverhältnis #Außer-Haus-Essen #Außergewöhnliche Belastung #Average Rate #Average room sales #Backoffice #Bahnhofswirtschaft #Balanced Score Card #BAN #Bankdarlehen #Bankettabteilung #Bankkredit #BAR #Barcodeleser #Barinventur #Barwert #Base Miles #Bonus Miles #Basic Data #Baudarlehen #Bauherrenmodell #Bausparen #Bedienungsgeld #Behindertenzimmer #Beitragsbemessungsgrenze #Belegung #Beliebtheitsgrad #Beratung/Consulting #Berufsausbildung #Besenwirtschaft #Best available rate #Best Western #Bestätigung #Beteiligungsfinanzierung #Beteiligungsgesellschaft #Betriebsabrechnungsbogen #Betriebsart #Betriebsaufspaltung #Betriebsausgaben #Betriebsberatung #Betriebsbesichtigung #Betriebseinnahmen #Betriebsergebnis #Betriebseröffnung #Betriebsgröße #Betriebshaftpflicht #Betriebsnachfolge #Betriebsprüfung #Betriebsschließung #Betriebsstatistik #Betriebsübergabe #Betriebsumsatz #Betriebsvergleich #Bewerberauswahl #Bewerbungsbogen #Betriebsübersicht #Bewertung (Hotel) #Bewertung (Bilanz) #Bewertungswahlrechte #Bewirtungsbelege #Bewirtungskosten #Bezugsrecht #BfA #BGN #Bieraushilfe #Bierbuch #Bierlieferungsvertrag #Bierschuld #Bilanz #Bilanzgliederung #Billboard #Black list #Block #Blockdiagramm #Bonkontrolle #Booklet #Bootsverleih #Boxspring Betten #Brainstorming #Brand/Marke #Branntwein #Break-even-point #BRG #Briefing #Bruchgeld #Brutto #Btx #Buchführungspflicht #Buchung #Buchwert #Budget #Budgetierung #Buffetabrechnung #Buffetkontrolle #Bulletin #Bussiness Center #Busveranstaltungen #Cafeteria-System #Cancellation #Cancellation Fee #Cash Flow #Cash list #CAT - Catering - außer Haus Veranstaltung #Catering #Chafing Dish #Check in #Check out #Check-in Period #Checkliste #Checkliste #City ledger #Closed #CNF – CONFERENCE #Co-Branding #COM - COMPLIMENTARY #Commission #Company #Company rate #Compli #Computer #CON #Confirmatlon Number #Consortia rate #Consulting #Contracted Rooms #Controlling #Convenience Food #Convention #Convention Sales Manager #Convention Service Manager #Convertible Sofa #Corporate Identity #Corporate rate #Courtesy call #Couverts #Crew rate #Cross Sales #CRS #Customer care #Customer churn rate #Daily cash Report #Daily Meeting #Daily report #Damenetage #Damenkarte #Darlehen #DATEV #DAY USE #Dead-Line #Debitor #De-briefing #Deckungsbeitragsrechnung #Definite Booking #Dehoga #Dekantieren #Delegation #Denial #Departure Day #Deposit #Deposit #DER #Dezentralisation #Dienstkleidung #Dienstplan #Differenzierung #Direct Costing #Director of Operations #Direktionsassistenten #Direktionsrecht #Direktorial-System #Dirty Pricing #DIS - DISCOUNTED RATES #Disagio #Discount-Komfort Strategie #Diskothek #Dispenser #Display #Diversifikation #DMS #Doppelbesteuerung #Double Occupancy. #Dualsystem #EC-Karte #ERFA-Gruppen #ERP-Mittel #Effektivverzinsung #Ehegattenarbeitsvertrag #Eigenfinanzierung #Eigenkapital #Eigentumsvorbehalt #Eigenverbrauch #Einkaufsgemeinschaften #Einkommensteuer #Einkunftsarten #Einlagen #Einnahme-Überschuss-Rechnung #Einnahmen steuerfreie #Einrichtungsplanung #Einstellungsgespräch #Einzelkosten #Eiskarte #Energie(-versorgung) #Entnahmen #Erbschaftssteuer #Erfa #Erfolgskonten #Erlösschmälerung #Ertrag #Essen-Übernachtungsgutschein #Etagenservice #Eventmanagement #Events #Executive Manager #Expedienten #Extra Adult #Extraessen #FBMA #Fachschule #Fachzeitungen #Fact Sheet #Factoring #Farn Trip #FAI / HIG #Familiarization Trip #Familienhotel #FamTrip #Fast food #Feasibility study #Feedback Gespräch #Feiertagsarbeit #Feiertagsentlohnung #Ferienclubs #Ferienhotels #Festwertverfahren #Finanzanlagen #FiBu #Fidelio #File #Finanzbuchhaltung #Finanzierungsarten #Finanzierungskosten #Finanzierungsregeln #Finanzmathematik #Finanzplan #Finanzplanung #Finanzwirtschaft (betriebliche) #Fine Dining #Firma #Firmenrechnung #Firmenwert #First Class #First-come. first-served Strategie #FIT-Rate #Fitness-Raum #Fixleistungen #Fluggesellschaften #Fluktuation #FOH #Follow-up #Food & Beverage #Forderungen #Forecast #FR #Fragebogen #Franchise #Franchising #Free Flow #Free-flow Restaurant #Freibeträge #Freie Kost und Logis #Freie Tage #Freigrenzen #Freiwillige Trinkgelder #Fremdenverkehrsbüro #Fremdfinanzierung #Fremdkapital #Fristen #Front Office #Front Office (F/O) #Frühbuchervorteil #Frühstücksservice #Function Room #Function Sheet #Fusion #Führungstechniken #Fünf-Tage-Woche #GAD #Galley #Garage #Garderobenhaftung #Gästebuch #Gästefragenbogen #Gästehaus #Gästekartei #Gästekredit #Gästezeitschrift #Gästezimmer #Gastmotive #Gestattung #Gesundheitsschutz #Gesundheitszeugnis #Getränkekarte #Getränkesortiment #Gewerbeanmeldung #Gewerbeaufsicht #Gaststätten #Gaststättengesetz #Gaststättenverordnung #Gaststättennamen #Gastwäsche #GDM #GDS #GEMA #Gemeiner Wert #Gemeinkosten #General-Manager #Geringwertige Wirtschaftsgüter #Geschäftsfähigkeit #Geschäftsführer #Geschenke #Gesellschaft des bürgerlichen Rechts #Gestattung #Gesundheitsschutz #Gesundheitszeugnis #Getränkekarte #Getränkesortiment #Gewerbeanmeldung #Gewerbeaufsicht #Gewerbebetrieb #Gewerbesteuer #Gewerkschaft #Gewinn- und Verlustrechnung #Gewinn #Gewinnermittlung #Gewinnrichtsätze #Gewinnvergleichsrechnung #Gewinnverprobung #Gewinnverteilung #GGV - Government Groups #Giveaways #GmbH #GoB #Golfplatz #Grand Hotel #Grenzkostenrechnung #Gross Operating Profit (GOP) #Group Business #Group rate #GRP - Groups & Tours #Grunderwerbsteuer #Grundpfandrechte #Grundsteuer #Gruppengeschäft #Guaranteed booking #Guest check #Guest History #Guest ledger #Guest supplies #GV #HACCP #Hackfleischverordnung #Haftung (Arbeitgeber) #Haftung (Beherbergungswirt) #Haftung (Gastwirt) #Handelsbilanz #Handelskalkulation #Handlungskosten #Hausbons #Hausdame #Haut gout #HDV #Heizungs- und Lüftungstechnik #Herstellkosten #Herstellungskosten #Hilton Group #Hochsaison #hogatec #Hogatex #HOL - Holiday #HOS - Holiday Short #Hospitz #Hotel garni #Hotel Mart #Hotel- und Restaurantführer #hotel.de #Hotelhallen #Hotelketten #Hotelkooperation #Hotellift #Hotelordnung #Hotelplanung #Hotelprospekte #Hotels und Restaurants #Hotelvideo #Hotelzimmer #HOU - House Use #Housekeeping #HRS #HSMA #HSP - Hotel Special Programs (lokal) #Hyatt #Hygiene #Hypothek #IATA Agentur #IATA #IDeas #IH&RA #IHK #Improvisation #INC #Incentive Tours #Individualhotel #Informelle Gruppen #Inkasso #Innenfinanzierung #Insolvenz #Instandhaltung #Inter Conti Group #intergastra #Interner Zinsfuß #Inventur #Investition #Investitionsrechnung #IT inclusive Tour #ITB #Jugendschutzgesetz #Kaffeeautomaten #Kaffeekarte #Kaffeekontrolle #Kalkulation #Kalkulationsverfahren #Kalkulatorische Kosten #Kapital (betriebsnotwendiges) #Kapital #Kapitalbedarf #Kapitalbudget #Kapitaleinkünfte #Kapitalerhöhung #Kapitalertragssteuer #Kapitalgesellschaften #Kapitalwertmethode #Kassations-Kollegialität #Kassenbestand #Kassenbuch #Kassenmanko #Kennzahlen (HoGa) #Key Accounts #Key-Card #Kick Off #Kinderprogramm #Kirchensteuer #Klassifikation #Kleininventar #Kleinunternehmer #Kollegialsystem #Kommanditgesellschaft (KG) #Konferenzangebote #Konkurs #Kontaktpflege #Kontenformen #Kontenplan #Kontingent #Kontokorrent #Konzession #Konzessionsfreie Betriebe #Koppelungsverbot #Körperschaftssteuer #Kosten #Kosten, fixe #Kosten, variable #Kostenarten #Kostenaufspaltung #Kostenkontrolle #Kostenrechnung #Kostenstellen #Kostenträger #Kostenübernahme #Kostenvergleichsrechnung #Kreativitätstechniken #Kreditkarten #Kreditoren #Kreditsicherheiten #Kücheninventur #Küchenplanung #Kundenanzahlungen #Kundengespräche #Kundengewinnung #Kundenmailing #Kundenpflege #Kündigung #Kündigungstermine #Kuoni #Kurorte #Kurtaxe #Kurzfristige Erfolgsrechnung #Ladenschluss #Lagebericht #Lagerbuchhaltung #Lagerräume #Lärm- und Schallschutz #Lastschriftverkehr #Laundry #LAY - Layover #Lay over #LCR - LOCAL CORPORATE RATE #LCR-Rate #Lean Management #Learning Relationship #Leasing #Leerkosten #LEI - LEISURE #Leistungen #Leitgastronomie #Leverage-Effekt #Lieferantenkredit #Liquidation #Liquidität #Lohmann-Ruchti-Effekt #Lohn- und Gehaltsabrechnung #Lohnfortzahlung #Lohnsteuer #Lohnsteuer-Jahresausgleich #Lohnsteuerkarte #Lohnsteuer-Pauschalierung #Lokalverbot #Lombardkredit #Lounge #LRA #LTM #LY #Magazin #Mahnung #Mailings #Maintenance #Maitre d'Hotel #Make or buy #Management by Delegation #Management by Objectives #Managementvertrag #Manager Report #Managerial Grid #Mandatory Rate #Manger on Duty #Manteltarifvertrag #Markenhotellerie #Marketing #Marketingstrategien #Marktforschung #Marriott #Master Key #Meeting #Mehr-Personen-Preisbildung(multi-person-pricing) #Meisterausbildung #Meldekarten #Melderecht #Messen #MIL - Military Groups #Minibar #Mis en place #Mitarbeiterbesprechung #Mitarbeiterbeurteilung #MLS #MoD #Motel #MSA - Media/Show/Art #MTG #Müllentsorgung #Musikerverträge #Musikverträge (Gema) #Nachfrageorientierte Preisstrategie #Nachfrageschwankungen #Nasszellen #NEG - NEGOGIATED RATES #NEG GOV - Government/Military #Net Rates - Nettopreise (auch: Local Company Rate) #Net, Non-Commissionable #Netto/netto #Nettolohnvereinbarungen #Neutrales Ergebnis #New customer acquisition cost #New customer conversion rate #NGG #NGO - Non Gov. Organisationen #Nicht selbständige Arbeit #Nighty #No go #No Show #Non food catering #Normalkosten #No-Sell Reason #Nutzkosten #Objektgestaltung #Obligationen #Occupancy #Occupancy list #Occupied Rooms #OHG #On the books #Opera #Optimale Bestellmenge #Optimale Losgröße #Optimaler Zimmerpreis #Option #Organigramm, #Organisation #Out of Order #Out of Service #Outlet #Outscourcing #OWN #PAC - PACKAGES #Packages #Pantryküche #Par stock #Parahotellerie #Pauschalangebot #Pauschalisierung #Payment Method #Payment Type/Code #PCO #Pensionen #Personalbeschaffung #Personalessen #Personalkosten #Personalvermittlung #Personengesellschaften #Persönlicher Verkauf #Pfandrecht (Gastwirt) #Pfandrecht (Vermieter) #Pfändung #Pflichtenheft #Pickup #PMS Property Management System #Prämie #Preferred Corporate Rate Paritv (auch: Consortia Rate) #Preis #Preisabstufungen #Preisaushangspflicht #Preisdifferenzierung #Preisobergrenze/Preisuntergrenze #Preisstrategien im Rahmen des Yield-Management #Primat-Kollegialität #Privathotel #Privatkonto #Productive call #Produktivität #Produktpolitik #Profit Center #Projekt Management #Prokura #Promotion #Promotional Rates (Sonderpreise) #Property Management System #Prospekte #Public Relations #Published (Veröffentlichte) Corporate (Firmen-) Rate #Qualität #Qualitätssicherung #Quotation #Rabatte #Rabattgesetz #RAC - RACK Rate #Rack Rate (Schrankpreis - Listenpreis) #Raffles #Rate Category Status (RCS) #Rate Solicitation #Rechnung #Rechnungsabgrenzung #Recycling #Registrierkassen #Reinigungsplan #Reisebüro #Reisekosten #Reiseveranstalter #Reklamationen #Renovierung #Rentabilität #Repeat customer conversion rate #Reporting #Reservierung #Reservierungssysteme #Reservierungsrack #Restanten #Restaurantplanung #Revenue #Revenue Management System (RMS) #Revenue Manager #Reviersystem #Revision #RevPac #RevPar #Rezepturen #Richtsätze #Ringhotels #Risiko #RN #Rohgewinnaufschlag #Rohgewinntabellen #Romatikhotels #Room occupancy percentage #Room status #Rooms Division Manager #Rücklagen #Rückstellungen #Ruhestörung #Run of the House Rate #RVO #Sachbezüge #Sachbezugsverordnung #Sachkundennachweis #Safe #Saison #Saisonarbeit #Saisonbetrieb #Saisonpreis #Sales & Marketing #Sales Folder #Sales forecast (Verkaufsvorhersage, -prognose) #Sales Manager #Sales mix (Verkaufspalette, Produktpalette, Angebotspalette) #Sales Promotion (Verkaufsförderung) #Sales report (Verkaufsbericht) #Sales representative (Verkäufer/Handelsvertreter), #Sanierung #SAS Radisson #Schadenersatz #Schankerlaubnissteuer #Schankkonzession #Schankverlust #Schankwirt #Schätzung #Schaumwein #Scheck #Schenkungssteuer #Schlüssel #Schlüsselverwaltungssystem #Schuhe putzen #Schuldscheindarlehen #Schwimmbad #Sekretärinnenclub #Selbständige Arbeit #Selbstfinanzierung #Selbstkosten #SEM #Seniorenprogramme #Servicearten #Servicebesprechung #Serviceplan #Sicherungsabtretung #Single Occupancy #Singspielerlaubnis #Skonto #Soft Opening #Sold out #Sommelier #Sonderausgaben #SOP - Stop Over #SPA #Speiseeisverordnung #Speisekarten #Speisewagengastronomie #Spekulationsgeschäfte #Spenden #Sperrstunde #Sperrzeit #Spielhallen #Staatl. geprüfter Assistent für Hotelmanagement #Stadthotels #Stammdaten (Basic data) #Stand-by-Tarif #Standortwahl #Starwood #Stationseinteilung #Steuerberatung #Steuerbescheid #Steuerbilanz #Steuererklärung #Steuererlass #Steuerfreie Einnahmen #Steuerhinterziehung #Steuern #Steuerverjährung #Steuervorauszahlungen #Stewarding #Stille Gesellschaft #STLY #Stock Control #Straßenverkauf #Straußwirtschaft #Suiten #Supervisor #Systemgastronomie #Tag der Offenen Tür #Tagesbericht Hausdame #Tageskarte #Tageswert #Tagungsgeschäft #Tagungsmappen #Tanzerlaubnis #Tanzveranstaltungen #Target-Pricing #Tarifverträge #Taxifahrer #Team/Teamwork #Teamleader #Teildienst #Teilkosten #Teilwert #Teilzeitbeschäftigte #Telefonanlagen #Tentative Booking/Tentativreservierung #Tilgungsarten #Time Sharing, #TMC #TOF - Touroperator #Toiletten #Total Quality Management #TOU - Touroperator #Trinkgelder #Triple Branding #Tronc #Trust #Türöffnungssystem #Umlaufvermögen #Umsatzanalyse #Umsatzprämie #Umsatzsteuer #Umsatzverprobung #Umweltschutz in der Gastronomie #Uniform System of Accounting #Unlauterer Wettbewerb #Unterhaltungsbetriebe #Unternehmensformen #Unternehmenswert #Unterrichtungsnachweis #Upgrading #Upsell #Upselling #Urlaub #Urlaubsplan #Vacancy list #Variety Seeking #Verband der Betriebswirte (BDVB) #Verband der Köche (VDK) #Verbände/Berufsverbände #Verbindlichkeiten #Verein der Serviermeister und Restaurantfachleute (VSR) #Verein #Vereinsfeste #Vergnügungssteuer #Verhaltensgitter (managerial grid) #Verkaufsanalyse #Verkaufsförderung (Sales Promotion) #Verkehrssicherungspflicht #Verlust #Vermietung und Verpachtung #Vermögen #Vermögenssteuer #Verprobung #Verrechnungspreise #Vertretungsbefugnis #Vertriebswege #Videokonferenz #VIP #VIP-Plätze #Visa #Vitrinenvermietung #Vollkosten #Vollmacht #Vordrucke #Voreröffnungsmaßnahmen #Vorsorgeaufwendungen #Vorsteuer #Voucher #Wagniskosten #Warenannahme #Wareneingangsbücher #Wareneinsatz #Warenlager #Wäschekontrolle #Wash #Wasserkarte #Wechsel #Wechselbarrieren #Weekend Rates (Wochenendraten) #Weinbrand #Weinbuch #Weinkarte #Werbeagentur #Werbeerfolgskontrolle #Werbegeschenke #Werbekosten #Werbematerial #Werbeplan #Werbeschilder #Werbung #Werbungskosten #Wertberichtigung #Wertsachen #WHG - Wholesaler Groups #Whitney-System #WHO - WHOLESALER #Wholesaler Rate #Wholesaler #Wildkarte #Wirtschaftlichkeit #Wirtschaftsdirektor #Wirtschaftsjahr #WKD #Wochenangebot #Wochenendangebot #Wohnungsbauprämie #X-Abschlag #XYZ-Analyse #Yield #Yield Managment System (YMS) #Yield-Management #Z-Abschlag #Zahlungsverkehr #Zahlungsweise #Zapfanlage #Zechprellerei #Zeitmanagement #Zentraleinheit #Zeugnis #Zigarrenkarte #Zimmerpreise #Zimmerreinigung #Zinsen #Zufahrt zum Hotel #Zuschlagskalkulation